


So Far Away

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blood Play, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Substance Abuse, Teasing, Threat to reader, Toys, Vibrators, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader and Crowley have a relationship based on mutual need. When he doesn't come to her, she resorts to drastic measures to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

It was the fourth night in a row you’d tried this, but hope was beginning to wane. You hadn’t seen Crowley since the week before, and he wasn’t answering any of your calls or summonings. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him to be gone a few days, but it had been over a week and you were starting to go a little stir crazy. In the six months you’d been seeing each other, you’d become ridiculously attached to him, despite your knowledge of what he was. If anything, it just made him all the more appealing.

You’d been an ordinary human girl before he’d come busting into your life, like a freight train of excitement and darkness. Before that, you’d done the mundane things; you’d gone to work, attended the obligatory family dinners and spent nights bored in the local bar with your friends. But then this dark, handsome, mysterious stranger had taken the seat next to you, and you’d been hooked. He was everything you desired in a man, and something you’d never found before. You were happy with him, and as bad as it sounded, happy to ignore the way he had to live his life.

So maybe you’d never imagined yourself ending up in a relationship with a demon, let alone the King Of Hell. There’d not been much room for belief in those things in your life, and to be honest, you still didn’t believe wholly in them now, despite what Crowley had told you and shown you. You kept his involvement with you a secret, as he’d warned you before that you could put yourself in danger by mentioning it to anyone. Too many people would love a way to get at him, and you’d be the perfect avenue. So he never used the front door, and had an all access pass to your apartment, often materialising in the middle of the night.

Except this time he wasn’t.

There was a heavy hint why; you’d met two men earlier, investigating some strange disappearances in town. Both of them were attractive, and you’d recognised them from Crowley’s warnings. He’d told you about hunters, and specifically about these two – apparently they were a thorn in his side. Dean and Sam Winchester. Hunters that he’d tangled with on too many occasions. They’d spoken to you at the scene where you’d lingered a little too long, recognising the supernatural elements in the situation, but keeping your distance. You’d tried to remain aloof, but there was a good chance they’d seen right through your act. You knew Crowley wasn’t involved, but he’d still be worried. Right now, you just wanted him here to protect you – the Winchesters might follow a trail back to you, even though you’d been careful.

Didn’t stop you thinking about them though. The older one – Dean – was hot as hell. Male model level looks, and underneath the cheap suit, you’d guess he’d have a body to die for. If you hadn’t been involved with Crowley, you’d probably have indulged in a little flirting with him, that’s for sure. In fact it was him, and Crowley’s obvious dislike for both brothers which had given you the idea for your last ditch attempt at getting your lover’s attention.

Slipping in between the cool sheets of your bed, you pulled off your leggings and t-shirt, feeling goosebumps erupt along your skin at the drop in temperature. Your bra went next, leaving you clad only in the black lace panties you favoured nowadays. Settling back against your pillows, propped up slightly on the bed, your body heat seeping into the mattress to warm it beneath you. Closing your eyes, you let your fingers wander over your abdomen, imagining it wasn’t your touch, but Dean Winchester's, his fingers slipping under your waistband, caressing the curls at the top of your pubic mound. The first touch on your clit had you arching your back in desire, wetness pooling between your thighs, heat blossoming in your belly. Slowly, you circled your own clitoris, applying pressure in just the right amounts to stimulate yourself, a groan escaping your lips. Your other hand cupped your bare breast, thumb gracing the hardened peak with a slight touch, before you pinched it tightly.

You cried out, biting your lip as you let your fingers slip further down, abandoning your clit to seek out your soaked entrance. You wondered if Dean would be as considerate a lover as Crowley, if he’d be the right amount of rough. You weren’t going to lie that you enjoyed Crowley’s hands leaving reddened marks on your skin, nor that you liked when you woke up feeling the ache in every inch of your body after a night with him. Of course, Dean wouldn’t appreciate your extra special kink that you had where it came to Crowley.

The mere thought of that made your walls clench around the tips of your fingers, and you sank one into yourself, your hips moving slightly. You couldn’t deny Dean Winchester was attractive, but he didn’t have what Crowley had. You were addicted to the King Of Hell in every sense of the word – including his blood. The first time had been an accident; you’d bitten a little too hard, but the orgasm that came with the taste of his essence was overwhelming, and it hadn’t been long before you’d allowed him access to your own. Maybe it was wrong, but as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone else, you didn’t care. The rush was too much to give up, and Crowley was as addicted to your blood as you were to his.

You added a second finger, thoughts of Dean leaving your mind, as you turned back to the image of your lover caressing you the way he knew how. You wanted him here, being the one to touch you, to bring you off, to fuck you six ways from Sunday, so you knew exactly who you belonged to. You wanted him to pin you down with those demonic forces he could harness and run a knife across your thigh, just enough to draw blood. The pain never seemed to bother you – all you wanted was his mouth drawing the liquid from your skin like an ecstatic sin you knew would damn you to hell.

At least you’d know someone there.

Although your mind was filled with Crowley, and your orgasm was fast approaching because of that, you knew it wouldn’t bring him to your side. You’d already tried that. This plan had only one ending. As you felt your crest approaching, you gasped loudly, crying out. ‘Dean! Oh fuck, Dean!’ You writhed against your own hand, adding another finger, stretching your walls, and moving your free hand to pinch your clit, sending waves of bliss cascading through your mind, Dean’s name leaving your lips once more. You came hard, eyes closed, the cool temperature of the room a million miles away as you brought yourself off.

When you opened your eyes, you smiled coyly. Standing at the bottom of the bed, was Crowley, looking slightly pissed off.

'You know, the last few nights, I’ve managed to ignore this.’ He moved around, pulling the sheets away from your body, revealing your naked form to him. 'But hearing you calling Dean Winchester's name with your fingers buried in that sweet little pussy…’ His fingers reached out to brush your thigh and your breathing hitched briefly. He grinned. ’ _That_ is something I cannot overlook.’

'I’m sorry, my King.’ You whispered, knowing he enjoyed it when you called him that. Crowley shook his head.

'It’s going to take a little more than an apology, sweetheart.’ He stood back. 'Turn over.’ You obeyed immediately, laying on your front. He tutted. 'That’s not what I meant.’ A grin he couldn’t see crossed your face, and you pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees, your ass swaying in the air. You could hear him move around the bed, surveying you from every angle, and the wetness between your legs returned threefold from your orgasm. The drawer across your room opened, and you wondered what exactly he was picking out to punish you with. You couldn’t hear anything until the drawer shut, and you waited on tenterhooks, your bottom lip between your teeth.

A cold edge touched your ass cheek, and you stiffened, trying to figure out if it was the cane or the paddle he’d taken from the drawer. As he pulled the object across your skin, it became clear it was the paddle and you shivered.

'You remember the rules. No noise. Not until I’m done.’ His voice moved closer, and you felt him beside your ear. 'And don’t you dare cum until I say you can.’ You nodded your acquiescence, remembering your own safe word. Not that you ever used it – there wasn’t much Crowley couldn’t make pleasurable as hell. Excuse the pun.

The paddle moved swiftly through the air and came down on your ass with a burning sensation that shot straight through to your clit, making you tighten without thinking. He hadn’t said how many of these you were in for, but you didn’t rightly care at this moment. The paddle came down again, and again, and again, turning your ass cheek a nice rosy red, until he’d paddled you ten times, and he stopped, moving again. You stifled a cry, desperate for him more now than ever. 'Don’t move.’ His husky voice commanded, and then he hit your other ass cheek, repeatedly, turning it the same shade as the other side. You released a small cry, feeling your soaked walls clench and unclench, desperate for his cock. 'Spread your legs.’ He ordered, and you did as he asked, before he brought the paddle down on your cunt, making a wet smacking sound as it collided with your swollen sex. You cried out, and he landed a harder hit. Your legs gave way and you collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, struggling not to cum. 'You better not be cumming. Up.’ Crowley’s voice brokered no argument, and you did as he commanded, albeit slowly and clumsily. 'Y/N. Are you cumming without permission?’

'N-no.’ You exhaled, pushing your ass back towards him.

'I think you’re enjoying this a little too much.’ He moved away, and you heard the drawer open one more. He rummaged around and you stayed where you were, wondering what he was up to now. The drawer closed again, and he dropped several objects onto the bed. You couldn’t see what they were, but the mere anticipation of what he could have picked was driving you crazy.

Crowley undressed, before slipping onto the bed behind you, his fingers tracing your eager cunt, a smile in his voice as he spoke.

'You are very wet. Was it thoughts of Dean that made you this way?’ He pulled off your panties as he waited for an answer.

You were playing with fire now, but you wanted him so badly. 'Y-yes.’ You replied, and you felt him pull his hand away.

'Well I’m going to have to rectify that aren’t I?’ He asked, and you nodded. 'What as that?’

'Yes!’ You were clearly begging.

'Yes what?’ Crowley asked.

'Yes, my King!’

His hand came down on your already reddened ass, and you cried out, hearing him pick something up off the bed. A buzzing filled the air, and you realised he’d picked up one of your vibrators. The cold touch of plastic against your cunt made you shiver again, and Crowley pushed it in a few centimetres, working it into you slowly. 'Do you like that?’ He asked.

'Yes, my King.’ You replied, wanting to push back on it, but worried he would take it away. Without warning, he pushed it all the way into you, and the sensation was too much. You clenched your jaw, trying to hold off your orgasm.

'If you cum, I will go.’ He warned, and you swallowed, holding it at bay, closing your eyes tightly, your face buried in the pillows. 'And I don’t want to go.’ He added, pulling his hand away, leaving the vibrator buried deep inside your pussy. His weight shifted on the bed, and you heard the rip of a condom packet. 'Not when I have every intention of being buried inside your sweet little arse tonight.’ Your walls tightened around the vibrator, causing a slight adjustment in the sound, and Crowley chuckled. 'Someone likes the sound of that.’

The click of a lid caught your attention, milliseconds before his finger circled your asshole, cold to the touch with lubricant. He pushed against your tight hole for a moment, and you willed yourself to relax, allowing him entrance. Crowley pushed his finger inside you up to the knuckle, stretching you lightly before adding a second finger. It wasn’t the first time he’d have your ass, but it wasn’t something he did on a regular occasion, and he’d never done it with a vibrator buried to the hilt in your cunt at the same time.

His fingers pulled out of your ass, and he moved again. You heard him pull a condom on, before the lid of the lubricant clicked again, and then he was there, the head of his hard cock pressed against your entrance, the only sounds in the room your heavy breathing and the buzz of the vibrator. 'Remember, sweetheart, you’re not allowed to cum.’ And he pushed his cock into you, through the first ring of tight muscle, and fuck, fuck, fuck…

God you wanted to cum. You could already see stars as he eased himself into you, inch by inch, the torture exquisite as he bottomed out in your ass, his balls pushing the vibrator further into your aching cunt, your clit feeling like it was on fire from the overwhelming stimulation. Crowley grunted, allowing you to adjust to his cock in your ass before he moved, pulling out almost all the way, leaving just his head buried in you, before slamming back in. The movement made the vibe slam into you as well, and you cried out, unsure how long you could hold out your orgasm before he allowed you to cum.

'Crowley!’ You cried, and he grunt again, fucking you with enthusiasm now you were loosened up to him, his cock pounding into your ass so hard, it would probably bruise.

'That’s better. It’s my name you call out, whether I’m fucking you, or you fucking yourself. Isn’t that right, Y/N?’

'Yes, my King!’ Your words were barely legible as he continued to fuck you hard, his hands holding your hips back so you didn’t collapse onto your front. When he suddenly stopped, pulling his cock all the way out, you cried out in loss, before you heard the snap of the condom being pulled off.

'As much as I love your arse, Y/N, I want to buried in your cunt when you cum.’ He flipped you over, swiftly pulling the vibe from your pussy. 'But I’m not done with this.’ The now warmed vibe pressed against your asshole, and you gasped as he slid it in without preamble, a grin on his face as your entire body shook with pleasure. He moved forward, pressing his lips to yours in a fierce and possessive kiss before he thrust his cock inside you roughly, filling you completely. You cried out against his lips as he started a punishing rhythm, stretching you with his generous girth. He broke the kiss, moving his head to your breast, biting down around your nipple, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make you scream out in pleasure. The combination of his cock pounding into you, the vibrator in your ass and the pressure of his teeth on your skin was overwhelming and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back from cumming much longer. Every nerve in your body was strung out and begging for release.

'Do you want to cum, princess?’ Crowley asked, and you nodded, tears of frustration stinging your eyes. 'Oh I bet you do. One orgasm wasn’t enough, especially when it was done by your skillful fingers, not mine.’ He pulled back, hoisting your knees up to find a deeper angle, thrusting into your cunt without holding back. You screamed, reaching out for him, but he was just out of reach. He hooked his right arm under your knee, bringing his hand around to your cunt. His thumb flicked over your clit, and you felt the walls breaking. You were done. 'If you want to cum, Y/N, I suggest you do so now.’

That was it. That was all you needed. Your cunt clenched down on his cock like a vice, but you couldn’t hear his groan over your scream of release, didn’t see his eyes roll back in his head at the pressure you were putting on his dick, because your own eyes were closed, explosions blinding you behind your eyelids as you finally let go and came with wild abandon. Crowley continued to fuck you, his cock swelling in anticipation of his own orgasm.

'I need you.’ He whispered, leaning forward, his teeth finding your nipple again. He broke the skin this time, your blood flooding his mouth, and you rode the ebbs of your orgasm as he bared his neck, littered with faint scars from previous times you’d bitten him. Your teeth latched onto the skin between his neck and shoulder, and you bit down, the groan he released vibrating through your breast, and you came again at the first taste of his metallic blood touching your tongue. He came hard, his cum filling your cunt to the brim, escaping out as he continued to fuck you into the mattress, milking every last drop from himself and from you.

Finally, he released your breast and you let go of his neck, gasping, blood staining your lips. Crowley smiled, kissing you once more before pulling away from you. He removed the vibrator from your ass and cleaned it off, throwing it back towards the end of the bed. He cleaned himself up, and then moved so he was laying next to you on the bed.

'It was a cunning plan, I’ll give you that.’ He chuckled, and you smiled lazily, snuggling into his chest. 'But you don’t even know what Dean Winchester looks like.’

'They’re in town.’ You replied, eyes focused on his face, waiting for a reaction. His mouth set into a thin line, and you knew he was angry.

'You can’t stay here.’

'I’m human. I don’t think they’ll hurt me.’ You said, looking away from him. Crowley shook his head, grabbing your chin.

'No. There’s a very grey area with those boys, and I’m not leaving you here in danger.’ He kissed you gently, before leaning his forehead against yours. He didn’t say anything further, and you returned to snuggling into his side, a warmth spreading through you that had nothing to do with the orgasms you’d just experienced.


End file.
